Thank you
by RahDamon
Summary: Deanon from Hetalia kink meme at lj    To have you by my side is all I really wish for. You taught me to love rain, so thank you.
1. Chapter 1

_This a De-Anon from the hetalia kink meme at lj. The pairing was Russia/England and the prompt was fluff._

**_Hetalia doesn't belong and never will belong to me and I only write for my own amusement, not for profit_**

**_

* * *

_**

Thank you

Outside the world was drowning in the falling rain. The heavy drops hit the window with a steady rhythm that was kind of soothing. He smiled. A lullaby, the rain was a lullaby, once it was sad and now it was a bit cheery.

_Rain is such a strange little thing_ , he thought. _I associated it with sadness, loneliness and sorrow for such a long time. A longing for company, the rain acted as a cry for help. Not that many answered it, mind you._

Sighing he shook his head and absently stroked the soft hair under his hand. In reaction strong arms that entire empires had been crushed under tightened around him letting him experience that strength. Many would have been scared to be in those arms but he could only laugh silently and call them fools for missing out on this man.

Although he had to admit he was also frightened by his lover once upon a time, even if he didn't exactly let the world know his feelings. After all nearly the whole globe had once belonged to him including the seven seas.

Oh, how he missed those times! The world underneath his boot ready to submit to him and please him. Stealing and commanding respect wherever he went as the captain of his very own pirate ship. The power was addicting as was the fear on his enemies faces. _Especially Spain's,_ he giggled in the privacy of his mind. _And the frog's. Can't forget the wine bastard._

But his thoughts had taken a random trip to where he didn't want them. He wanted to contemplate the man that had wrapped himself around him like a security blanket. _A very big one with lots of muscles_, he added.

His eyes lingered on the snow-white hair that resembled the winter in its owner's land, the soft eye lids under which clear amethysts were hidden, the scarf around his neck obviously loved and very well cared for and the lean and powerful body that was mostly burrowed in the sheets covering them both and around himself.

He resisted the temptation to run his hands over the muscled chest and to lean down to kiss those velvet lips. His love had just gone to sleep and he didn't want to wake him. The poor man didn't get enough sleep with him being a workaholic and spending his sparse free time with him, a grumpy old nation, although he was just as old if not older than him. That was also one of the reason why he cherished the little time he had with his beloved.

_The life of a nation is hectic,_ he chuckled. _And don't I know it? I wonder if he has still problems with America? Who am I kidding ? The git still calls him "commie bastard" even though he hasn't been a communist for several years now , of course, there are problems hanging in the air. I just hope the two of them don't start another Cold War or, dear god, the Third World War._

Both were considered precious by him and he didn't know what side he would choose would they go to war. Hoping that he never would have to make the choice he looked at his love's face again surprised to see violet eyes staring back.

He smiled apologetic and whispered.

" Did I wake you, love? I am sorry if that's the case. Would you like me to leave?"

" No, I want to cuddle a bit. You will fulfil me this little wish of mine, da?"

The violet eyes seemed to grow becoming round and teary. He stifled a laugh well accustomed to this technique of convincing others because of his many young colonies that he had educated.

" Very well. Sleep then, my precious sunflower. "

A sincere smile spread on his love's face, nothing like the creepy and disturbingly childish smile he usually wore. It was full of sunshine and trust and love that stood in sharp contrast to the weather outside.

Humming a lullaby he watched how his lover was once again embraced by the world of dreams before taking a glance outside.

The clouds still were hanging and it was still raining but he didn't see loneliness in it any more but rather mad happiness. It would be perfect to take a stroll through the descending water or better, dance through it with his destiny on his side.

_I don't need to cry any more, do I? So why is London still wet with heaven's tears ? I think I know. You taught me to love it and now it's a sign of joy and not of sadness. Thank you, my sunflower._

England thought as he gave Russia a gentle kiss, hugged him tightly and finally succumbed to sleep dreaming of happy days spent in the company of his love and thousands of sunflowers.


	2. AN

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

sakurademonalchemist

lokinorsedeity

Siria Black-Red Dragon


End file.
